The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center is a free-standing comprehensive cancer center within the University of Texas system. In 2011, the institution marked its 70th anniversary and it welcomed Ronald DePinho, M.D., as its fourth full-time president and PI of the CCSG. The mission of MD Anderson is to eliminate cancer in Texas, the nation and the world through outstanding integrated programs of patient care, research, education and prevention. MD Anderson is dedicated wholly to the study of cancer involving a continuum of basic, clinical and population-based investigation, with an emphasis on multidisciplinary translational research. During the last 5 years, the number of cancer center members has increased 14%, facilities including those under construction have increased 56% and new patients have increased to 34,000 annually. Annual citations in Web of Science have increased to 2507 in 2011 (16.5%), including 283 articles in journals with an impact factor >10, reflecting substantial contributions to cancer research. The total research budget increased 40% from $445 million to $624 million. NCI grant support has increased from $115M to $120M (3%) with the largest number of NCI grants for any center (>220), including 11 SPOREs and 13 P01s. Research Programs remain at 19 and support is requested for 16 shared resources. Since the last CCSG renewal, basic science has been strengthened substantially with recruitment of world class leaders in immunology, genomics, proteomics, drug discovery and cancer biology. Translational research has been enhanced and strategic planning implemented to accelerate reductions in cancer deaths in this decade, through MD Anderson's 'moon shot' efforts across the cancer care continuum focused on several major cancers. These planning efforts were made possible by the CCSG disease programs and their well-established multi-disciplinary interactions. Since the last renewal 21 new agents developed at MD Anderson have entered clinical trials, 8 additional agents are expected to enter clinical trials in the next year and 12 INDs were prepared by the cancer center. Clinical research has been strengthened with new leadership, further development of infrastructure and data bases, and emphasis on hypothesis driven, investigator initiated trials. Cancer is a global problem, and MD Anderson has built a network of 26 Sister Institutions in 19 countries to facilitate research and educational activities. Cancer prevention and survivorship is a priority for MD Anderson with an emphasis on molecular epidemiology, behavioral science, clinical cancer prevention and early detection research to reduce the burden of cancer within Texas and worldwide.